


Family Time

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [128]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Narcissa shares her news.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 548: Family.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Family Time

~

Draco immediately went still. “Does this have to do with…my boss?” he asked, tone stiff. 

Harry automatically placed a hand on the small of Draco’s back, which seemed to soothe him. 

Narcissa blinked, her expression gentling. “No. This has to do with family.” 

“Oh.” Draco frowned. “What about family?” 

Inclining her head as if listening, Narcissa smiled. “I believe you’re about to get your answer.” 

“Mother, we don’t have time for games,” Draco snapped. “If you’ll just tell us, so we can be on our way—” 

“Hawwy! Dwaco!” 

Both Harry and Draco turned to see Teddy running towards them. 

~

“Teddy?” Harry had seconds to brace himself before he was tackled. He lifted Teddy, groaning as he did so. “Merlin, you’re heavy.” 

“I’ve gwown,” Teddy said solemnly. 

Harry smiled. “Clearly.” He looked around. “Where’s—?”

“Hello, Harry, Draco.” Andromeda, looking serene, sailed in. “Cissy, I can’t seem to summon an elf.” 

“Oh, I’ve yet to assign you one.” Narcissa clapped her hands and an elf appeared. “Boopsy, you’re now assigned to Mistress Andromeda. Obey all her commands as if they were mine.” 

“Mother, what’s happening?” Draco asked. 

Narcissa beamed. “Andy’s agreed to move in. We’re to be a real family again!” 

~


End file.
